The Ballet of the Ligth
by nenaGDleone
Summary: Meg y Erik jamas se vieron, ni siquiera eran consientes de la existencia del otro. Ellos jamas esperaron conocer el amor en su forma mas pura, egoísta, pasional, y desgarrador que, cuando un pequeño incidente cruzo sus caminos, caminos que jamas volvería a separarse pero ¿a que pereció? Un amor que no te deja respirar, que te consume en el interior hasta lo más profundo de tu alm


Aquí mi primer fic del fantasma de la opera

esta historia me parece lo más romántico, así que bueno. Es una idea de tantas

Decidí ponerle un nombre parecido a una de mis canciones favoritas del musical **"música en la oscuridad"**

A decir verdad no he leído la novela aun (me encantaría hacerlo), pero me vaso en algunas ideas que por ahí encontré y principalmente en la película

espero que lo disfrute y recuerden que los personajes no pertenecen,

* * *

**Un ángel en Ruinas **

La Opera Garnier, ¿cual opera? ya no quedaba ni vestigios de lo que solía ser, en sus años de grandeza, ahora solo se trataba de un montón de escombros olvidados por la sociedad parisina. Tras aquel desastroso accidente, donde todo había ardido como si del infierno se tratase, aquel lugar moría en decadencia; apenas seis meses habían sido suficientes para que todo cambiara dramáticamente, o al menos eso pensaba Meg Giry.

No era mucho lo que le quedaba a la pobre bailarina, con mayor rapidez con la que aquel majestuoso edificio se convirtió en cenizas, todo lo que Meg tenía se esfumo entre sus manos. Christine, su Christine, su amiga, hermana y compañera; ella, primero que todo lo demás. La antigua diva de Garnier hora estaba felizmente casada con Raul, su amado vizconde; sin duda nadie esperaba qué, después de su desventura, ella permaneciera en la ciudad, pero para Meg fue desolador tener que despedirse tan súbitamente de ella, a quien consideraba como su familia, tan solo podría desearle toda la felicidad que sabia se merecía, esperando que nada más pudiese nublar el inmenso cielo de dicha que les aguardaba a la pareja. En cuanto a su madre, bueno no era lo que se diera a conocer sobre el asunto, ella sabia perfectamente lo afectada que quedo su madre con el suceso de la opera, "culpa", era la palabra correcta para describir los sentimientos de madam Giry, aunque nadie más la culpase realmente por un mero accidente; pero aquello no era suficiente para la atormentada mujer, no, por supuesto que no, tanto así que decidió alejarse de todo, justo una semana después del incendio, la mujer tomo sus maletas y se mudo a Auvers sur Oise, con una prima que vivía ahí con su esposo e hijos, hasta donde Meg sabia sus abuelos maternos provenían de aquel lugar, teniendo una casa desocupada a la cual su madre era bienvenida para quedarse. Así fue como su madre abandono todo lo que no le traía bueno recuerdos, incluyendo a su hija

Meg no podía culpar a ninguna de las dos por buscar su felicidad o simplemente la tranquilidad que necesitaban, dejando atrás los desagradables momentos vividos ahí, pero justo ahora que se encontraba divagando entre las ruinas del que alguna vez fue su hogar, no podía evitar sentirse sola y abandonada. Probablemente lo mejor hubiese sido acompañar a su madre a su nueva vida aun sin el consentimiento de esta misma. Su madre había sido muy clara con su opinión acerca de que la acompañase, sin importar lo mucho que le rogó; Madam Giry veía en su hija mucho mayor talento del que ella jamas tuvo y le parecía un desperdicio alejarla del escenario tan solo por su propio egoísmo, sin duda estaba segura que Meg seria un tesoro invaluable para cualquier grupo de ballet, y no había mejor lugar para que una bailarina explotara su potencial que en París. Pero ahora esa bailarina estaba desolada y desprotegida sin saber a donde más ir.

Meg continuó caminado entre los escombros de escenario, miraba con atención al montón de hombres que iban de aquí y aya, arreglando lo que podían del sucio lugar. Sin duda las reparaciones avanzaban día a día pero seguían sin ser suficientes; según entendía ella, Raul había vendido lo poco que quedaba del lugar lo más pronto posible, a un duque ingles muy adinerado, por supuesto era de saber que tendría que tratarse de alguien extraño a los alrededores, porque nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a adquirir el lugar con semejante historia, muy estúpido o valiente, sin duda. Nadie sabia, con certeza, lo que estaba planeado edificarse en aquel montículo de cenizas, rumores corrían muchos, pero solo de una cosa estaba segura toda la alta sociedad parisina, definitivamente no sería una nueva casa de opera, porque nadie quería despertar a los terribles fantasmas del pasado. A la rubia aquello no le importa, la mayoría de sus compañeros se habían alejado del lugar, en busca de mejor suerte, solo quedaban muy pocos miembros de lo qué alguna vez fue un gran equipo.

Vagando por aquellos desgastados pasillos, su mente divagaba por el tiempo, en lo que fue; se odiaba tanto por aquella añoranza que no la llevaba a ningun lado solo a su propio dolor. Pero Meg Giry sabia que no tenia otro lugar a donde ir, ni donde pertenecer, repentinamente todo a su alrededor se volvio oscuro y se desvanecio en un instante, simplemente se sintió en los aires para chocar con la realidad, simplemente cayó.

* * *

Oscuridad, no importaba a donde mirase era lo único que podía distinguir, por dentro y por fuera, pura y fría oscuridad. Ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a ello, y lo que es más se sentía más cómodo en ella que en la sucia y desalmada luz del día. Pero ahora, era su corazón el herido, y aquella oscuridad no le servia para nada más que aumentar la nitidez de su dolor. Porque era en la oscuridad, donde aquel fantasma, encontraba la mayor introspección de si mismo; era un catalizador de sus sentimientos y emociones más profundas, aquel que no conoce el dolor de una herida, se burla de las cicatrices.

Siempre se ha dicho que los fantasmas son los vestigios del pasado, generalmente unidos a aquello que la gente prefiere olvidar y dejar donde pertenece. Jamas espero mucho de su vida siendo una "criatura de la oscuridad" pero cuando se encontró con aquel bello ser rodeado de luz, su hermosa Christine, por un majestuoso lapso de tiempo pensó que algo de felicidad le correspondía en este mundo cruel, sus esperanzas subieron más de lo que pudo controlar y el resultado fue una estrepitosa caída contra la realidad. Ahora el acabado hombre de mascara esperaba el final de sus días en un rincón, de las mazmorras que en su momento fueron sus mejores aliadas en sus pericias como fantasma, en la opera de Garnier. En fin, su ultimo entretenimiento era el constante gemido de las ratas que se comían las unas a las otras por tratar de sobrevivir en las ruinas del lugar. El tiempo no existía entre las sombras, él se limitaba vagar entre un cumulo de pensamientos, recuerdos, anhelos sueños, en el punto que no sabia donde comenzaba la realidad y terminaba la ilusión de su mente. Trucos que rea incapaz de distinguir mientra sentía que se hundía entre las sombras que lo envolvían lentamente, deslizándose por su piel con la suavidad y frialdad de la seda sobre su cuerpo; probablemente fue el sentimiento de perdición que hizo al fantasmas dudar sobre lo que sus ojos miraban frente de sí. Su perdida mente solo pudo concebir dos posible ideas; o su momento había llegado para pagar todo lo hecho en vida, o su mente estaba en al borde de la demencia total. Porque de otra forma, no podría imaginar el porque, un ser blanco y resplandeciente "criatura de luz", en su perfección, estaba frente a él. Sin duda un ángel. Él se inclino más por la segunda, porque no había forma de que una criatura maldita, un asesino, mereciera las puertas del,plateado cielo. No salio de su trance, hasta qué, un sonido llego a sus oídos, una hermoso, diferente al berrido de los insalubres animales; sin duda un sonido que hace mucho no oía. Una voz.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó la niña rubia, aun asustada por la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

Meg había caído por uno de los escombros que conectaban justo a los pasajes subterráneos. No había estado ahí desde la ultima vez que bajo en busca de Christine, desaparecida, de eso ya hace mucho; desgraciadamente a diferencia de aquella ocasión, no había un solo rastro de luz ahí abajo. Lo único que la bailarina podía ver entre la penumbra era su vestido blanco, nada más que ella misma era visible ante sus ojos. Pero aun ante toda la incertidumbre del mundo, sintió la presencia de "alguien" justo frente a ella, aun siendo incapaz de ver, lo supo pero al no recivir respuesta alguna un sobrecogimiento se apodero de ella.

-¿quien eres, porque te escondes en la oscuridad, estas herido?- pregunto aun insegura de la posible presencia en aquel desagradable lugar. Más, sin embrago, mucho antes de que su respuesta fuera contestada, para la rubia solo hizo falta fijar sus ojos de color cristal, sobre la mascara blanca que se encontraba tirada junto al cuerpo inerte del desconocido. Por un instante Meg temió por si misma e hizo una ademan de huir, de querer dar la vuelta y alejarse lo más pronto posible de aquel horrendo lugar, más sin embargo, algo muy en lo profundo de ella la detuvo, insólito, confuso; podría tratarse al frió que provoco sus movimientos involuntarios , al asco sentía por las ratas justo tras de ella, que hacían desagradable la tarea de escapar pasando sobre ellas. O, tal vez, solo tal vez, lo que la detuvo fue la curiosidad que tuvo al notar que aquel, peligro y desalmado, fantasma no parecía ni un poco interesado en hacerle daño , sino que al contrario sentía que era el quien se encontraba indefenso. Aun con la duda en su mente, se quedo quieta a un par de metros frente al misterioso ser -¿eres el fantasma,no? - pregunto sabiendo la respuesta, solo lo hizo para hacer reaccionar al esperpento.

- ¿que haces aquí bello ángel, ser luminoso? ¿porque haz bajado a este mundo de tinieblas con un demonio como yo? regresa al mundo de luz al que perteneces- pregunto amenazado por la bella criatura frente a él, mientras se acercaba más al muro, tanto como fuese posible, deseando poder unirse a el mientras su espalda rozaba fuertemente los ladrillo del la pared. Cuando miro bien aquel hermoso ángel, caído del paraíso, le recordaba mucho a su amada Christine; aunque no tan exquisita y gloriosa, no tan perfecta. Repentinamente a los oídos del espectro llego un sonido, un dulce sonido, cual canción, muy diferente al retorcido y sucio ruido, que los animales a su alrededor berraban, algo completamente distinto, una melodía. Por un instante, aquel acabado hombre se alegro, con ilusión pensó que la musica había por fin regresado a él. Pero su sorpresa, y decepción, fue grande al notar que no era "música" sino que, aquel sonido embriagador se debía a la joven rubia de enfrente, y aun más soberbio era que, ni siquiera se ejecutaba una canción; aquel ruido era una risa, suave y ligera, qué, tras su endiosamiento anterior, ofendió por un instante al fantasma, claro que no duro mucho su enojo, porque para él un ser brillante como ella tenia más que razones para mofarse.

- hahaha, lo siento haha, es solo que, bueno, habla usted muy gracioso, haha- se disculpo muy roja la bailarina, aunque su tono de color causado era: por la risa combinada con vergüenza.

- ¿de qué hablas?- pregunto intrigado el fantasma. Arrastro su mano cerca de la mascara para tomarla, se alejo del muro inseguro, y acomodo si roída ropa; necesitaba entender a la niña insolente, era como todo lo que captaba su atención, no se detenía hasta saber lo que quería; sin duda un muy mal habito. Meg parpadeo un par de veces, sorprendida por la pregunta del tipo, para ella era claro que era un ser por más peculiar, de alguna manera todo el miedo que le tenia, o tuvo en el pasado, había desaparecido. Sonrió al mirarlo e imaginar que se encontraba frente de un niño confundido, más que de un hombre adulto.

- Me hace gracia, el hecho que se refiera a mi como un ángel, y usted un demonio; sin mencionar que dijo, el mundo de luz y tinieblas, me pareció algo que diría un personaje de cuentos fantásticos o un filosofo u escritor. Puesto que es evidente, señor, que usted y yo, ambos, somos humanos y quiera o no, también vivimos en el mismo mundo, en el único que existe. - respondió con dulzura, sentándose a un costado del hombre, sin acortar mucho la distancia.

- te equivocas, yo soy un demonio, y no soy capaz de vivir donde tú lo haces- respondió resignado el fantasma, más sin embargo en el fondo deseaba creer lo que la jovencita de blanco decía, era un consuelo para su moribunda alma, vacía.

- yo he aprendido que, en este mundo no existe tal cosa como demonios u ángeles, solo personas- explico acomodando su blanco vestido, ahora con un par de manchas debido a la suciedad del lugar, - pero, si las personas se pudieran parecer a uno de ellos probablemente seria a los demonios, porque los ángeles son seres perfectos, mientras que las personas estamos llenas de defectos pero son esos defectos los que nos hacen diferentes, especiales y únicos; la real perfección, no la idealizada y errónea que nos hace sentir inferiores. Las personas crearon la ilusión de los demonios, para evitar sentirse culpables con su propia maldad, para tener la ilusión de que existían, criaturas con mayor crueldad, odio y resentimiento que ellos. Yo en usted no veo ningún demonio .- respondió con dulzura la bailarina

El fantasma se levanto de un salto al instante alejándose de la mucha como si de fuego se tratase, evitando a toda costa que mirase su rostro, escondido entre la oscuridad como el lo prefería. Aquel vestigio de hombre se encontraba indignado por sus palabras como si se tratasen de una burla cruel - dime ¿acaso no sabes, quien soy, lo que hecho? ¿no fuiste testigo de lo que sucedió aquel día, no miraste al monstruo tras de la mascara?- grito furioso mientras se cubría nuevamente su espantosa faz y se adentraba más en la oscuridad huyendo de sus pecados, de su dolor, de su soledad.

- yo, lo vi - respondió seria Meg mientras levantaba su cabeza, y continuaba tendida en el frió suelo -Vi a un hombre destrozado, eso fue lo que vi, entre todo el infierno de llamas, un hombre que lo perdió todo, o al menos eso fue lo que sus ojos me decían.- ante aquella respuesta el espectro callo por completo, aquella niña era un caso bastante raro, por alguna razón, muy al contrario de su precioso ángel de música, oírla lo enfurecía de sobre manera, que sabía ella de el, quien se creía para comprender,no lo conocía para nada, ni su sufrimiento; un momento largo de silencio se apreso de ambos hasta que nuevamente la suave vos de la rubia se hizo presente, haciendo dúo con el sonido del agua corriendo por las catacumbas - yo también la extraño -el fantasma no entendió aquello, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para recibir una pronta explicacion del comentario - a Christine quiero decir, la extraño, era especial, siempre le pregunte quien fue su gran tutor, pero jamás dejo de aferrarse a su ángel de música, bueno al menos para ella fue un ángel

- dime ¿por que diablos estas aquí, que es lo que buscas, que pretendes? - pregunto con rabia el hombre mientras se tumbaba en el suelo tras la mención de su muy amada dulcinea. Perdido , ya no tenia nada a lo que aferarse, ni a la música, ni a Christine, ni si quiera su hogar que se encontraba en ruinas. Simplemente deseaba consumirse en su miseria y librar al mundo de su existencia

- ni siquiera yo se porque estoy aquí, sinceramente, mi primera intención fue huir, pero algo me detuvo- Meg se alejo del hombre tratando de darle un poco de espacio. Sinceramente no tenia razón alguna para entablar un conversación con aquel sujeto, pero por razones obvias, Meg sentía que él era el único que quedaba con ella, la única que no era realmente un extraño para ella, que aunque no compartieron mucho tiempo juntos, ambos si tenia un pasado en común, un pasado en el que no todo era un montón de cenizas, y la opera era su espacio en un mundo cruel. - y usted señor ¿por que se encuentra en este lugar?- pregunto muy curiosa la jovencita rubia. mientras se levantaba del húmedo recinto bañado con los gemidos da las odiosas ratas. Para el fantasma aquella pregunto no le resulto agradable de ningún modo, era como recordarse su inmunda existencia aun permanente, sin forma de desaceres de si mismo

- estoy esperando mi muerte, pero como puedes ver mocosa esta interrumpiendo -aquella más que una respuesta fue como un reclamo para la rubia, quien se heló al ver de cerca la imponente figura del fantasma de la opera en todo su esplendor, con aquella mascara que cubría su deforme rostro de las miradas incautas que las personas - mi vida poco sentido tiene en estos momentos, pero la espera de la hora crucial se ha hecho mas exhausta gracias a ti. Si tan sola te sientes, como yo, ven y únete a mi, esperamos la muerte juntos en nuestra soledad, con un mundo qué nos rechaza - el grito de aquel espectro se escucho en el eco de las catacumbas, como un lamento de un verdadero espíritu en pena, pero, de la manera súbita con la que comenzó, aquel grito se fue perdiendo entre la oscuridad de la noche. Meg tan solo pudo abrir enormemente su dos orbes ante tal ofrecimiento mientras podía sentir en fuerte agarre del hombre sobre su brazo, ante aquella agresión la rubia retrocedió, zafándose del hombre imponente frente de si. Por un instante la idea de escapar volvió a cruzar por su cabeza, más sin embargo, decido levantar la mirada y responder.

- no puedo,lo siento; aun en mi soledad, y desesperación, queda una cosa que mantiene mi camino hacia delante; el baile. Bailar ahora mismo es lo único que me queda, lo que ahora soy por completo, aunque parezca vació, ahora mismo mi amor por el baile, mi pasión es lo que evita que me rompa en pedazos; aunque pueda ser un camino doloroso, es el que puedo tomar a estas alturas. Continuare bailando hasta que me sienta de nuevo completa, porque tarde o temprano mi baile me guiara por el camino correcto que he de llevar. - La templanza de ambos era inquebrantable pero en la cabeza del pelinegro la confusión hacia presencia constante, sin duda perdiendo aun más su desperdigada razón. Para el fantasmas aquello parecía una insensatez, no porque no entendiese aquel sentimiento del que la niña hablaba, sino que ese sentimiento ya no existía más en él. La música le había abandonado, igual que Christine; ya no tenia a la música, pero de todos modos , jamas la tuvo de verdad, esta simplemente llego a el en el momento que la necesito.

El Fantasma de la opera de Garnier, se irguió, acomodo la mascara que lo mantenía en el anonimato y de la manera que pudo comenzó a andar en lo profundo de las catacumbas, a sus espaldas, la joven señorita Giry se encontraba mirándole lo mas fijamente que se podía, entre tanta penumbra; curiosa por los actos del hombre, comenzó a seguirlo a paso ligero y grácil, uno muy común en ella como bailarina. No fue hasta un par de minutos después que se aventuro a hablar nuevamente con el tambaleante hombre.

-¿a donde va, no necesita ayuda?- pregunto preocupada tratando de sostener al tipo que, en más de una ocasión, amenazo con caer al empedrado suelo. Pero su delicada mano en vez de recibir la aceptación esperada, o por lo menos cínica, obtuvo un frió rechazo acompañado de un ligero golpe en esta.

-no necesito de tu ayuda, y si me permites me dirijo a mi casa, y te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo; después de todo aya arriba seguro te acogen con mayor complacencia que a mi, porque has de saber que no soy bien recibido por la distinguida sociedad parisina- con aquella pausa en su andar, para poder recargarse en uno de los muros de la construcción, el trasgo comenzó su andar nuevamente; más sin embargo no llego muy lejos antes de toparse con el gélido e húmedo suelo de las catacumbas. A el no le parecía sorprendente estar completamente exhausto tras no haber ingerido ningún tipo de alimento en meses, así como sus piernas extraviaron cualquier tipo de energía en ellas, su vista comenzó a nublarse y tornarse confusa, lo ultimo que pudo lograr percibir fueron lo ligeros y delicados pies de Meg Giry correr para perderse entre las sombras hacia "quien sabe donde". El fantasma no encontró problemas en ello, lo encontró lo más natural del mundo y se quedo recostado. Pudieron pasar horas o días y el no lo hubiese notado porque las tinieblas que lo envolvían se tragaban todos los sentidos ente más tiempo estuvieras entre ellas, la noción de el tiempo principalmente, aquello era una de las cosas qué él más odiaba y al mismo tiempo amaba del velo en la oscuridad, porque de aquella manera se sentía en su propio mundo y espacio. Curiosamente su letargo fue detenido, de nuevo, por un peculiar sonido, pasos. Giro su rostro y nuevamente se encontró con ese par de zapatos blancos corriendo, ahora de vuelta. La rubia se inclino a un lado del esperpento cuerpo tumbado en el suelo, y enseguida mostró un enorme pedazo de pan y una botella pequeña de vino, que sirvió en un vaso de cristal al tiempo que ofrecía el pan al hombre

-Lo siento no pude encontrar otra cosa, seguramente ha de haber pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que comió algo, no es mucho pero espero que pueda ayudarle a recuperar fuerzas - La jovencita tendió el pan junto con el vaso a un lado del hombre, mas sin embargo, en vista de que él no parecía interesado en ingerir ninguno no de ellos, la rubia decido alejarse un poco de el para brindarle más confianza. Para su sorpresa un par de segundos fueron suficientes para que el apetito voraz del fantasma, ganara contra su recelo inicial y todo rastro de comida fuese engullido. De nueva cuenta, el hombre postro sus pies pesadamente frente del suelo, levantándose y continuó con su andar seguido de cerca por Meg.

-gracias- fue lo ultimo que oyó del hombre antes de continuar su silenciosa caminata por los corredores llenos de agua y escombros.

* * *

Tras un largo recorrido los ojos claros de la bailarina se abrieron a más no poder al versee por vez primera ante la imponente guarida del fantasma de la opera. Aunque era notable lo poco favorable que ese tipo había sido con la construcción del edificio, las columnas caídas casi dejaban el techo caer sobre el hueco que formaba aquel lugar. Cortinas rasgadas, vidrios rotos, agua estancada y mucha más destrucción no menguaban la clara exquisitez del escondrijo. Maravilla da por lo que jamas pudo descubrir en los tiempos de grandeza de la opera, Meg se percato de un detalle, pues cuando había subido por comida se topo con un par de trabajadores quieres le advirtieron que dentro de una hora todos se iban al terminar su jornada laboral, por lo que algunas salidas de la construcción se cerrarían, dejándola posiblemente atrapada hasta el día siguiente y por mucho que la rubia se negara a alejarse de aquel sitio que sin duda emitía un aura mágica y especial, no podía permanecer toda la noche ahí, aunque esa idea no le desagradaba del todo pues sentía que había encontrado la cueva de las maravillas, junto al genio que ahí moraba

- disculpe, tengo que irme ya, pero, si no es inconveniente para usted, me encantaría volver alguna vez; no seré una molestia, solo que cuando estoy con usted siento que todo sigue igual incluso aya arriba - explico apenada mientras observaba con ojos atentos al hombre que suavemente recorría con sus dedos las teclas del descuidado piano, o al menos eso le pareció a Meg ante la única luz tenue de la habitación , proporcionada por un viejo candil, sin recibir respuesta decidió continuar - os lo suplico maestro, tan solo un par de veces no pido más, permita me venir-

- haz lo que quieras,si es lo que deseas adelante - respondió mientras se sentaba frente del monumental piano, la pequeña beldad de rubios cabellos cual sol de medio día, corrió alegre de vuelta a la oscuridad de las catacumbas, en busca del camino de regreso a casa, aquel trote al fantasma le pareció más un baile, que el andar de un señorita normal, adorable tal vez, y así con el delicioso sonido de las risas de Meg y su delicado andar , el Fantasmas comenzó a tocar nuevamente el piano, en búsqueda de su amada música, acompañado por el baile en la oscuridad de un hermoso ángel rubio.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado reviews


End file.
